


Cramps?

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Max [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: "Were you going to sleep? At 8?"





	

_Your pov_

I groan as I crawl into bed. It’s only 8, but I’m just so done with this day and the fact that I have terrible cramps right now isn’t helping. I’m slightly happy Max isn’t here to see me like this; he’s training and won’t be home for another hour and I hope that I’ll be asleep by then so he won’t have to deal with me in this state. I tend to get a bit clingy when I’m on my period and I don’t really talk much. Usually Max is away for work when I have my period so he hasn’t really experienced me like that. I pull the covers over me and am about to turn off the lights when I hear the front door: Max is home.  
“Y/n?” He calls out. “Why are all the lights out?” I hear him wander around, but I don’t say anything. “There you are.” He says as he stands in the doorway of the bedroom.  
“You’re home early.” I state.  
“Yeah, I’m finally in the same place as you so I want to actually spend some time with you while I have the opportunity.” He smiles as he makes his way over to the bed. “Were you going to sleep? At 8?” He furrows his eyebrows.  
I shrug. “I’m not feeling too great.”  
“Are you sick?” He asks as he makes his way to my side of the bed and reaches out his hand to feel my forehead. I lean in to his touch, but don’t respond to his question which causes him to furrow his eyebrows again; this time in concern rather than confusion. “Do you want me to get you anything?” He asks as he moves his hand across my face to brush a few strand of hair away. I shake my head. “Alright then.” Max trails off as he removes his hand from my face and my shoulders fall at the loss of contact, even though it’s just small. “I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll join you okay?” He still looks concerned even after I give him what I think is a reassuring nod.  
I decide to just grab a book while I wait for Max to return, I won’t fall asleep now anyway. He doesn’t take too long and walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of boxers. I put my book away as he approaches the bed and climbs in. As soon as he’s in I glue myself to his side; I might as well take advantage of the fact that he’s home early.  
“What’s going on babe?” He asks as he wraps an arm around me. “In bed at 8 and barely speaking.” He trails off and the concerned look is back on his face when I groan and place a hand on my abdomen. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” I sigh as I close my eyes and try to think about something else. The pain is gone as soon as it came up and I let myself melt against Max; who’s not convinced that I’m fine.  
“You’re not fine y/n, what’s wrong?” He pulls away from me slightly so he can look at me.  
“It’s just cramps.” I shrug as I place my head back on his chest.  
“Cramps?” Max furrows his eyebrows. “Oh.” Realization dawns on him. After a few moments he moves away from which causes me to let out a small whine, but he simply repositions me so that my back is against his chest. He pulls me close and places one of his hands under my shirt on my stomach where he rubs soothing circles as he presses a kiss to the back of my neck. I sigh as I close my eyes and the last words I hear before I fall asleep are “I love you.”


End file.
